


Don't Close Your Eyes

by Rraz45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Gaslighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rraz45/pseuds/Rraz45
Summary: When the Yellow Eyed demon took possession of John Winchester, the demon decided to show John what will happen in the near future to break the hunter's spirit. Especially how close his sons would become....
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Found this one shot on my computer and decided to post it.

John Winchester groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. How could he have been so stupid; letting himself get captured by Meg and her brother? Now Sam and Dean were in danger. Even now, the wounded hunter could feel the demonic presence inside himself. The very bastard who killed his beloved Mary is now wearing the Winchester patriarch as a meat suit. This was all just so very wrong….

The two demons, who had captured the seasoned hunter, tied him to the bed as a trap. The Winchesters’ greatest weakness was family after all. John felt like he was drowning in the demonic presence, slowly taking over his body. He had to fight it; he had to protect his boys, but the monster was too strong. John felt himself slipping further and further into a cage within his own mind. It was not long before he was a prisoner inside his own body.

Azazel smirked on stolen lips; not even the great John Winchester could fight the demon off. “Don’t worry Johnny-Boy,” the Yellow-Eyed Demon whispered mentally, “I don’t plan on killing your precious sons.”

“Stay the hell away from them!” John mentally shouted at the demon.

The demon chuckled. “Too late. Sammy is one of my special children, and I know you know what that means,” Azazel gleefully stated.

John wanted to ignore the Hell Spawn gloating inside his head, but he was completely and utterly trapped. “Shut up!” the Winchester growled. The monster was wrong; Sam was not evil.

“My blood courses through his veins, and it grows stronger even as we speak,” the demon stated.

John could feel the pride his enemy felt, and it sickened him. He knew about the demon blood for a while now, including what the demon has planned for his youngest son. But it would not happen. Sam has Dean to protect him. The Yellow-Eyed demon was not going to get Sam.

Azazel could feel John’s reluctance to accept the truth. It was time to change tactics. The Winchester’s stubbornness would not do. “You really don’t believe me Johnny,” the demon spoke, “Then I’ll show you what is going to happen.”

John paused…. What did the demon mean? Did he even want to see? Azazel could feel the hunter’s hesitance. The demon could not wait to crush any hope the Winchester had left.

“Watch and learn,” Azazel whispered.

John felt the blackness over take him. The next time he could see anything, he found himself in an ordinary cheap motel room. It was like any of the other countless temporary homes the Winchesters resided in the past. This time, there was one bed rather than the usual two queens. And the sight in front of the eldest Winchester made him blush and wish for the ability to look away. On the bed, his eldest son, Dean, lay naked and hard; his vibrant green eyes were glazed over in a lust filled haze. It was a sight John Winchester never wanted to see.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, and John’s head automatically turned to see who had entered. It was his younger son, Sam. John was able to view, in a brief glance, the outside would for only a moment, and it seemed like something out of a post-apocalypse movie. The older hunter’s eyes widened as he studied his boy. Rather than the familiar hazel, Sam’s eyes were a familiar demonic yellow. But somehow instinctively John just knew the Yellow-Eyed Demon was not possessing his son.

“Sammy,” Dean called in a raspy, lust filled voice.

John noticed that when Sam’s eyes landed o his brother, they faded back to their usual hazel color. A small smirk formed on the younger’s lips. Dean looked so wanton and beautiful on the bed.

“You did as you were told,” the youngest Winchester spoke.

John looked back and forth between his sons. What the hell was going on?

“Just watch,” the demon stated.

The hunter turned to his left and noticed the demon standing there beside him like an ominous shadow; it had a mischievous smirk on his blank face. The Winchester glared at the creature before turning his attention back to his sons.

“I’m ready,” Dean moaned.

There was a predatory glint in Sam’s eyes; a glint John had seen when his son is on a hunt, like a predator who had captured its prey. Sam moved closer to the bed. The brothers’ eyes were locked in a steady gaze. Dean spread his legs wider as his brother was only just a foot away from the bed. John’s eyes widened in horror as Sam climbed over Dean, Sam’s legs spreading Dean further while his hands rested on either side of Dean’s head. Suddenly, the younger Winchester’s lips crashed down on Dean’s lips in a frenzied, passionate kiss. Dean’s hands grabbed the back of his brother’s shoulder blades as he was lost in the passion he was feeling.

“NO!” the father yelled. His sons were not lovers!

Azazel’s smirk darkened. “Oh yes,” he responded to his enemy’s pain.

Sam and Dean broke apart or some much needed air. “Please Sammy,” the blond begged.

Sam licked his lips and pushed Dean’s legs further apart with his knees. “So beautiful when you beg big brother,” Sam muttered before bringing his lips down on his sibling’s jugular.

The green-eyed male moaned as he felt his lover leave a mark on his pale neck. Sam’s lips trailed down his brother’s body. Sam stopped at his brother’s nipples, biting and sucking. Dean arched his back, his head thrown back as he moaned; he cling closer to his brother as the onslaught of pleasure continued. Sam’s lips released the rosy pink bud, and he softly blew on it. Dean cried out, his eyes tightly sealed shut as Sam repeated the process on the other nipple. Wrapping his legs tightly around his brother’s waist, the blond continued to beg, “Sammy, I need you. Fuck me please.”

A predatory grin appeared on the larger man’s face. He asked, “When have I ever denied you Dean?”

John tried shutting his eyes. “I can’t watch this,” he muttered.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon laughed. “What makes you think I am giving you a choice Johnny-Boy?” the demon responded.

John shook his head and uttered, “None of this is real. You are just trying to mess with my head you bastard.”

A pout appeared at the demon’s face. “Awe c’mon Johnny; you are missing the best part.”

John’s eyes were forced to resume watching the sickening show in front of him.

Dean had long since cried out as Sam finally, _finally_ , entered him. The older brother was clinging to his sibling like his life depended on it. A continuous mantra of “Sam… yes… please… more… harder” left the blond’s lips between moans of pleasure.

Sam never stopped his brutal pace of fucking his brother. It seemed as though Dean had completely surrendered to his brother’s will; his body lay in complete submission for Sam’s desire. Sam had opened his eyes to stare down at his sibling. He could tell Dean was close. Neither of them lasted long when they were this rough with one another.

Making sure all his thrusts were hitting that special spot inside his brother, Sam demanded, “Come for me Dean.”

Dean whined; he was so close. It only took a few more thrusts before Dean was coming untouched between their bellies. Sam’s paced picked up, Dean’s muscles spasming around his member forced Sam chase his own orgasm. A couple minutes later, Sam was coming inside his brother. When he finished, Sam gathered Dean in his arms and moved them so they were laying on their sides away from the mess their passion left behind. Both brothers were still panting, coming down from the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Dean moved to bury his head under Sam’s strong chin. “Love you Sammy,” the older Winchester sibling muttered.

Sam’s yellow eyes returned and seemed to land right were John and Azazel were standing. “I love you too Dean,” he replied with a deadly glare, “Nothing will ever keep me away from you.” Dean lifted his head while Sam’s eyes quickly returned to hazel as he lovingly gazed at his sibling. Their lips met in a soft kiss that spoke of their devotion to one another.

John Winchester finally found the ability to turn away from the sight before him. “This is all a trick, an illusion. None of this real,” John lied to himself.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon laughed and replied, “Oh how I hate to burst your bubble Johnny-Boy, bit this is what’s going to happen. Sam will embrace his destiny, and Dean will be at Sam’s feet and in his bed, like a good little whore. Haven’t you already noticed how close they are already?” 

The patriarch of the Winchester family shook his head in denial. Yet the demon could feel the hunter’s resolve weakening; it tasted so sweet to the hell spawn. He was going to break the familial bonds that kept the Winchesters so loyal.

John was pushed down so far; it felt like he was stuck in a deep sleep. He knew the yellow-eyed fiend was planning a trap for his boys, but John just felt too weak to try and stop the demon. The hunter would bide his time to truly save his boys. Slowly, he slipped into the darkness as the yellow-eyed demon had full control of his body He was going to save his boys from that his horrid fate. And he would never allow his son Sam to take on this fated mantle.... Even if he had to stop his own son himself.

**_THE END!?!_ **


End file.
